Waiting To Emerge
by livinhell
Summary: King Edmund is hiding, Reepicheep believes, quietly, just waiting. Set During PC, lots of King Edmund fandom


Title: Waiting to Emerge

**Author: **livinhell

**Prompt:** Hidden

**Summary: **King Edmund is hiding, Reepicheep believes, quietly, just waiting.

**Additional Info**

**Pairings: **N/A

**Time: **Set during 'Prince Caspian'

**Characters: **Edmund Pevensie, Reepicheep

**Author's Note: **I recently reviewed the movie over in my head and ended up kinda' miffed at the film's portrayal of Edmund in some parts. Example being his silence and lack of…hmm…LINES!? Was not King Edmund known for his Silver Tongue? (P.s. lots of vital imformation will be hidden among the story, so do try to pay attention to details, not just the general idea of the story)

* * *

"**As King, Edmund appropriately becomes a more grave and quiet man than Peter and so great in council and in judgment that he is called King Edmund the Just."**

-A Guide Through Narnia, Martha, C. Sammons

* * *

**Prologue:**

King Edmund is hiding, Reepicheep believes. He also believes that King Edmund is a coward, just waiting. Waiting for this battle to blow over.

Reepicheep believes a lot. He believes that the Telmarines should all be slain by his sword. He believes that Trumpkin is a grumpy old thing that should have been a puss. And he believes that they could win this war.

Reepicheep also believed a lot. He believed that the Telmarines would one day come to their senses and curse themselves blind for their foolishness. He believed that Trumpkin was a jolly old fellow judging by the way Nikkabrick spoke of him. And he believed that the Kings and Queens of Old could help win this war.

But no more.

The Kings and Queens cannot possibly save them, Reepicheep reflects as he watches King Edmund sitting at the corner, saying nothing. The Narnians were gathered near the Stone Table, which Queen Lucy currently laid, listening to the possible Night Raid King Peter was proposing. Which, Reepicheep had to add, delighted him and his trusty band of mice. But! But, the High King and the Queens can save them.

Unlike King Edmund, the High King and Queens had voiced out their opinions and ideas, making it a point to have it heard and judged. They were constantly trying to figure out ways to actually end the bloody war. Their sheer determination and love for the country that was Narnia was impalpable. With their spirit, Reepicheep's confidence in a win for the Narnian's was growing.

However, there came King Edmund.

Reepicheep felt compelled to laugh as he recalled the chilly winter nights in which his sibling and himself sat by the fireplace and listened to the glorious stories of the Golden Age, told by his mother. Funny how mama only played storyteller in winter.

He had marvelled as he heard of the bravery of High King Peter.

He had sighed as he heard of the comfort that came from Queen Susan.

He had laughed as he heard of the joy that was Queen Lucy.

But King Edmund… Oh Aslan, King Edmund he had worshipped. Respected with every core of his tiny body. He would bow his head every time his mother spoke of King Edmund. Oh, he could still remember how she would, after every story, say, "It's because of King Edmund and his siblings that this winter we're experiencing now doesn't last 100 years."

Looking at King Edmund now, face grave and lips tightly sealed together. Reepicheep was rather starting to doubt the stories. Of King Edmund's wisdom and wit. Of King Edmund's mastery at planning strategies. Of King Edmund's willingness to serve should Narnia be faced with a threat.

Reepicheep gave a grunt as he asked the squirrel to "Shut Up!" and turned to look at King Edmund from across the room. Why, the man wasn't dead, was he?

Finally, the valiant rat came to a final conclusion. King Edmund's silence and inability to speak up was a sign of cowardice. That King Edmund was truly lost, hiding. Just waiting, waiting for this to be over so he could go back to his wonderful land of Spare Oom.

But, by Aslan, was he wrong.


End file.
